Nask
Nask is the most ancient human Realm known. It composed of a single continent, Helmore surrounded by a vast ocean, Degrass. Nask is a very hot world, and the land is mostly covered by desert. There is also a large region of Nask dominated by grassland, the Niomi, and in the south there is a dense rainforest called the Tama. History Before the Karawam In the most ancient periods of time recorded in human history, the humans of Nask were seperated into various small tribes, which used stone tools and weapons. During this time, humans were mostly hunter gatherers. The deserts of Nask remained mostly unpopulated, the only humans found in the grasslands and rainforests to the south. Humans survived in the Niomi by obtaining water from the Gururoot plant's roots. These humans became known as bushmen, and lived this peaceful lifestyle even long after the stone age was over. In Tama, it is known that the human tribes were at constant war with each other over land, but not much is known about any specific tribe. However, it is known that sometime during this period, humans began to domesticate the local Phorus, or terror bird, and use them as a mount. By around 15,000 BF, some human tribes had completely transitioned form gathering to farming for food and resources. The staple crop of humanity during this period was the Yurui, or the sugar yam. Humans also began to domesticate the Ashtalop, or giant beetle, for meat and chitin. It wasn't long after the practice of farming appeared, that humans learned clever ways to irrigate otherwise inhospitable land. The deserts of Nask slowly began to be populated by humans, as these irrigation techniques came into practice. Techniques used included qnats, wells, and cannals. Soon civilizations formed as people clumped up in towns and cities. Of course, this all didn't happen without the humans fighting each other for resources. In Tama, a group of five tribes formed a confederacy, and claimed the entire rainforest for their own. After the long Tama War, in the year 14,987 BF, the five tribes managed to conquer the entire region by force and form the first empire of man, the Ishuribanwa. In the Mirogi river valley, a human warlord by the name of Gral managed to build a small empire of his own. After his death in 14,894 BF, his people, the Ralisnans, worshiped him as a god that was king of the idols they already worshiped. Other civilizations that formed included the Gros, the Talin, the Rythe, and the Nithins. Since this era occurred a long time ago and was in a far away realm, sadly much information about what occurred has been forgotten. History After the Arrival of the Karawam At around the year 14,000, the interplanar empire known as the Karawam discovered a portal connection to Nask, and then invaded. The subsequent War of Nask resulted in the utter defeat of the human militaries. The armies of the various human civilizations didn't stand a chance, and the humans were soon enslaved by the Karawam, and their Realm turned into a colony of their empire. After the war, the Karawam attempted to abolish all human religions, and replace them with a religion that worships the Karawam master race, the Brew. The humans rejected their new gods at first, but eventually accepted them after years of it being forced upon them through fear. Category:History